marvel_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow
"Sun's getting real low, big guy..." -Natasha using her 'lullaby' on Hulk to calm him down after a long battle Black Widow is a spy and member of the Avengers. When she arrives in Westeros along with the rest of her team, she becomes infamous because of her beauty, and is given the nickname, 'The Red Warrior'. Thanks to a combined use of her skills, reputation, and her beauty, Natasha has become one of the most alluring and intimidating women in Westeros. Once she settles in, she takes up residence in Highgarden, becoming good friends with Margaery Tyrell, her homosexual brother Loras, and their grandmother Olenna. Physical Appearance "Natasha is truly one of the most attractive and beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms." -Margaery on Black Widow's beauty Natasha is tall and strikingly beautiful and attractive, with a finely-curved athletic figure and big, ample bosoms. She has dark red hair, which, along with steely blue eyes and a stoic expression of confidence and self-assurance, makes her an incredibly sexy and seductive individual. She normally wears black armor in combat, and wears beautiful figure-hugging dresses whenever she's not on the battlefield, which shows the prominence of her irresistible cleavage. Margaery Tyrell has regularly commented that Natasha is "one of the most attractive and beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms". As a result of her beauty, she has gathered the attention of several people, including Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, and unfortunately...Ramsay Bolton. Skills * High-Level Intellect: Natasha's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. * Master of Espionage: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Master of Deceiver: Natasha is a mistress of the art of deception. * Peak Human Physical And Mental Perfection: Natasha's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility are superior to that of any Olympic-level athlete, but nowhere near superhuman, She was able to overpower, outpace, and outmaneuver Hawkeye multiple times. * Master Martial Artist: Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts; making her one of the best combatants on the planet. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Lannister guards with ease and without being hit at all. In Episode 3, Natasha was able to fight three men while tied to a chair and broke it on one of them to free herself. Despite her fighting prowess; Natasha's combat level is ultimately inferior to Captain America and even Hulk's. During the Battle of the Bastards, Natasha was capable of defeating many Bolton knights singlehandedly before being restrained and beaten into unconsciousness. * Master Acrobat: Natasha is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. * Master Assassin: Natasha is a notorious master in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. * Expert Markswoman: Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. After arriving in Westeros, she underwent several months of bow training with Hawkeye. * Multilingual: Natasha is capable of fluently speaking English, Latin, Russian, French, German, Chinese, Italian and various other languages. * Expert Tactician: Natasha is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. * Master Seductress: Natasha is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her using her sex appeal. Even Margaery Tyrell is impressed by how good Natasha is at seducing people. Category:Females Category:Avengers